


Every Job has its Perks

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/F, Fingering, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts' new flying instructor lands herself in the infirmary <i>again</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Job has its Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2009 for Daily Deviant on IJ
> 
> Thanks to my beta angela_snape for her incredibly fast beta. And to alisanne for suggesting the pairing and general encouragement.

"I should start charging you for use of that bed," Poppy Pomfrey mused. A flick of her wand sent a diagnostic spell skittering up and down the flying instructor's prone form. "This is the fourth time you've been here this year, and it's only November. Keep this up and you'll beat Silvanus Kettleburn's record."

The results from her spell noted themselves in the file titled "Xiomara Rolanda Margaret Hooch" that hovered next to the bed.

As Poppy read, she muttered, "Scalp laceration and abrasions have healed nicely. Hmm... some of those bruises will need at least one more application of paste. Cracked ribs look good. Broken fingers—" she frowned at Xio's right hand "—was that forefinger always bent? Abrasions are good." She breathed a sigh of relief. "No intracranial bleeding, although she's going to have a vicious headache when she wakes up. "

She summoned a set of potions from her supply cupboard. When they landed on the bedside table, she sorted them into the correct order, clicking the glass against the metal surface. "Bloody stupid game."

"And yet, the sport brings great pleasure to so many of us."

Spinning on her heel, Poppy glared at Albus Dumbledore. "That does not make it an appropriate game for schoolchildren. Mr Thomason could have been killed by that Bludger if Xio hadn't been there to deflect it."

The Snitches, Quaffles, Bludgers, and brooms seemed to whirl a little slower around Dumbledore's black and purple robes when he sighed. "Your prognosis, Poppy."

"Mr Thomason had several rather nasty contusions on his right shoulder and upper back. He will need assistance to apply bruise paste twice a day. " She quirked a smile, and then added, "From what I saw as he left, he has several candidates vying for the position, so I expect a full recovery by mid-week."

"And Xiomara?" Dumbledore asked, his expression becoming graver. "She has been unconscious rather a long time."

Poppy could not stop herself from glancing at the bed and its occupant. "She was conscious and coherent earlier. Her current condition is merely a side effect of the potions and spells used to heal her injuries. I warned her that I wouldn't put up with all that thrashing around, and she refused to stay still."

"I see." Dumbledore began to leave, only to stop when he reached the infirmary doors. "Please do advise me if you believe Xiomara will not be well enough to cover her classes tomorrow or for any period of time."

"Of course, Professor." As the door closed behind him, Poppy began to count under her breath. When she reached twenty, she swished her wand at the door and set the night-time privacy wards.

Unable to stop herself smiling, she turned back towards the bed. "You can open your eyes now."

Xio opened her eyes slowly, then snapped them closed with a groan. "Circe's tits, it's bright in here. And my head's killing me."

"Now, you're admitting it hurts, are you? " Poppy used her wand to lower the lights.

"Something fierce." Xio squinted at Poppy, just a slit of yellow showing between her eyelids.

"And you need a mediwitch for that?"

"I always need a mediwitch."

Smile widening, Poppy placed her wand in a pocket of her apron and stroked Xio's hair back from her face. "Not tonight, dear, you have a headache."

"But—"

"Xio, you had a lacerated scalp—"

"Mmmm."

"—a fractured rib—"

"Really," Xio breathed.

"—a minor concussion—"

"Ohhhh." Xio ran her lips along the underside of Poppy's forearm, only to release a sigh of complaint when Poppy pulled her arm away.

"Stop that!"

"But you used those words."

"I'm serious, Xio. Not tonight." Poppy fixed a stern look on her face. "Don't make me regret recommending you for that job."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." A frown of pain crossed Xio's face when she held out her hand.

"You are utterly hopeless, you know that." Poppy took Xio's hand, moved it to a position that was less stressful on her healing ribs. Then, twining their fingers, she perched carefully on the edge of the bed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Take care of me?"

"I suppose I can do that," Poppy said. "If you take your potions, just as the mediwitch ordered, you should be ready to do just about anything by breakfast tomorrow."

"What about before breakfast?"

"An hour or two, I should expect."

"And you'll wear your uniform?"

"Xio!"

Freeing her thumb, Xio slipped it between their hands and used it to caress Poppy's palm. The firm, gentle slide raised goosebumps on Poppy's arms.

"If you're good."

Xio grinned. "I'm always good."

"You're hopeless, that's what you are."

"But you love me anyway."

"Always." Releasing Xio's hand and placing it carefully on top of the counterpane, Poppy got to her feet. She helped Xio take the potions then leant down and brushed a kiss over her forehead.

"Poppy?" Xio's voice was already slurring with sleep.

"What?

"Sleeping potion's unfair."

"I know, love."

"Forgive you. Couldn't have done anything anyway." As Poppy watched, Xio's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out,

Poppy stood beside the bed for a few seconds, one hand idly combing through the white streaks that ran through Xio's short hair. Shaking her head in exasperation, she triggered the monitoring spell and turned off all the lights except the night candles. She should be used to this by now, would have to get used to this, if she planned to stay with this woman, if they were going to grow old together.

With one last look, Poppy closed the curtains around the bed and headed for the cot in her office. Their quarters were close by, but she didn't want to sleep alone. Not with Xio in the infirmary. Thank the Lady; she didn't have any other patients.

*

Just before six o'clock, Poppy's pillow vibrated and her wand started making a pinging noise. Habit had her wide awake and out of bed in seconds. Her mind catalogued the sound and the timbre of the vibration. Patient is awake. Patient is well, almost completely healed.

Relief flooded through her as she opened the small wardrobe in the corner of her office. She contemplated the hanging uniforms and smiled.

*

"And here I was, thinking I'd have to get out of bed and come see you. " Xio's eyes lit up as Poppy slipped through the curtains.

Suppressing a smile, Poppy put on her sternest expression and, with her hands on her hips, chided, "No getting out of bed until your mediwitch gives you permission."

"But I had to go to the loo." Xio protested. "Surely that's allowed."

"We'll have to see won't we?" Poppy flicked her wand and the covers lifted off Xio and folded themselves neatly at the bottom of the bed. She raked Xio's body from toes to head with her eyes, resisting the urge to banish the awful hospital gown. "It doesn't look as if you did yourself any harm."

Xio's snort of amusement was cut short by the diagnostic spell. A shiver went through her body, goosebumps rose on her arms and legs, her nipples hardened, and she moaned.

"Hmmm... you do seem to have healed quite nicely. Although you'll need to be careful with those ribs and fingers for a week or two, until the bones regain their strength."

"I can manage that," Xio licked her lips, "with a little encouragement from my favourite mediwitch."

"Blood pressure is a little elevated, although still within normal range," Poppy continued, unable to take her eyes off Xio's mouth, "and your heart rate is a trifle fast."

"It is?" Xio's voice was husky. "What do you recommend for that?"

Poppy cocked her head and considered Xio. "A little stress reduction therapy, I believe, followed by breakfast in bed."

"I like... _therapy_."

"Incorrigible," Poppy muttered.

"That too," Xio agreed with a smile. She pushed herself up until she was propped in a half-sitting position against her pillows. "Now, about this therapy."

Poppy sat on the edge of the bed and grasped Xio's recently healed hand. Gently rubbing the fingers, she asked, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"You know I did, slipping me a sleeping potion like that. Although this _thing_ —" she plucked at the hospital gown with a disgusted look on her face "—kept trying to strangle me. I don't understand why I couldn't sleep naked or, if you were worried about unexpected visitors, you couldn't have given me a decent set of pyjamas. How do people sleep in these things?"

"It's not about the patient sleeping." Poppy smirked. "It's about making sure the mediwitch has access to the patient in an emergency."

"Access." The word turned into a breathy sigh as Poppy's free hand slipped under the hem of the gown and slid up to rest on Xio's inner thigh. Xio bent the leg that wasn't pressed against Poppy's and shifted her hips in an attempt to get Poppy to move her hand further up. "Mmmm... yeah, is important."

Keeping her grip loose, Poppy extended her thumb and caressed the bumpy, sensitive skin where Xio's thigh joined her pelvis, teased the coarse, curly hairs, but avoided touching her anywhere else.

Xio's head went back and her hips jerked upwards. "Ohhhh."

"You're really quite tense." Poppy squeezed the thigh muscle, and then removed both of her hands.

Eyes narrowing until only a sliver of yellow iris and black pupil was visible, Xio murmured, "I wonder why."

"I'm not sure," Poppy said, lifting her skirt, getting onto the bed, and moving between Xio's legs, which opened to accommodate her, "but it definitely requires further investigation. Perhaps a full body examination."

"Oh my, Madam Pomfrey. Do I have to be... _naked_ for that?"

"There is a reason for these gowns, you know." Poppy slid a hand up each of Xio's legs until they reached her pelvis. Her thumbs reached out, pressed into either side of Xio's vulva and massaged. The feeling of crisp hair and soft skin, and the scent of Xio's arousal sent a tremor through Poppy. She shifted on the bed, spread her own legs a little wider, and cursed the long skirt that came with her uniform.

They stayed like that for long moments. Poppy's hands touching and teasing Xio, finger or thumb occasionally gliding past her clit or around her vagina, but never for long. Xio's hips undulating, her head thrown back, as she tried to get Poppy's fingers where she wanted them.

When Poppy removed her hands, Xio moaned the loss. "Please?"

But then Poppy pulled her skirt higher, tucking the hem into her apron at the sides, and straddled one of Xio's legs. She moved forward, until her thigh pressed into Xio's clit, her own clit pressed against Xio's thigh, and her hands were braced on the bed on either side of Xio's head.

Xio reached up and drew Poppy's head down. Mouth open, sucking her lower lip, Xio kissed her. Licking, nibbling, tracing lips and teeth with their tongues, they ground their hips against each other.

Need spiralled higher and higher in Poppy. She moved her hips faster, pressed her swollen clit down harder, leaned her thigh into Xio's wetness, but it wasn't enough, couldn't be enough. She skimmed the edge of orgasm, again and again. Finally, she raised her head and begged, "Please?"

"Need you," Xio said and tugged Poppy closer. Her hands went up Poppy's skirt, eyes widening when they encountered bare skin.

Adjusting her stance, raising her hips and widening her legs as much as she could, Poppy kissed Xio's mouth.

"You're so wet," Xio murmured. With the fingers of one hand, she circled Poppy's clit, rubbing, caressing, always moving. A finger from her other hand thrust into Poppy's vagina and Poppy pushed back.

"More," Poppy demanded, and Xio obliged. Two and then three fingers, and Poppy was full and still wanting, still undulating, hips moving, lifting, pressing down, fucking those long, glorious fingers. She came, shuddering and moaning Xio's name, her legs barely able to hold her weight.

Xio withdrew one hand, leaving her fingers inside her with the heel of that hand against Poppy's thigh. She bucked against Poppy's thigh once more, then slid her free hand between her own legs.

Breath catching at the intensity of Xio's expression, at the way Xio looked into her eyes, Poppy adjusted her weight, so she could balance on one hand and reached down. Her fingers tangled with Xio's, pressing inside Xio together, their thumbs both working Xio's clit. In and out, around and down. Xio's hips moving constantly, using Poppy's thigh to push their fingers deeper and deeper. The hand still inside Poppy matched that rhythm, rocking constantly.

And as Xio's breath escaped in a rush, and her vagina pulsed wetness around Poppy's fingers, Poppy came again.

This time, her legs unable to hold her up, Poppy collapsed onto Xio and was wrapped in her arms. She felt protected, loved, even as she mourned the loss of the hand between her legs.

"Ten minutes," she whispered, "and then you need to get up, and I need to change and open up for the day."

"Five minutes," Xio countered, "and then I think we should shower together."

Perhaps, Poppy thought, as she nuzzled Xio's neck, getting her the job was a very good idea.

~fin~


End file.
